Mais qu'estce que je fous là ?
by Vacafeliz
Summary: Réponse à un défi. Gros délire de Snape aux pays des merveilles... enfin... le défi est qu' il se retrouve en caleçon en haut d'un arbre. Il faut expliquer pourquoi...


**"Qu'est-ce que je fous là moi?"** by **Fix**

**Summary: **Alors en fait moi je propose une idée de base toute simple: Severus Rogue, le grand, l'unique, le fier le beau l'intrepide terrific, se retrouve en pleine nuit en caleçon tout en haut d'un arbre du Parc de Poudlard sans trop savoir ce qu'il fout là ni comment il est arrivé là. Et c'est là, ami(e), que vous intervenez: racontez ce qu'il s'est passé avant, d'une manière drôle si possible. )  
**Categories:** **Parodie** **Characters: **Severus Rogue

**Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là ?**

- AAAAAAAAAAAArgh !

Un cri rauque retentit dans les ténèbres du soir. (Un cavalier, qui surgit hors de la nuit… court vers l'aventure au galop. Son nom, il le signe à la pointe de l'épée…D'un z qui veut dire… bon c'est bon j'ai compris j'arrête .)

Donc, je disais qu'un cri retentissait dans la nuit. Qui pouvait crier à une heure aussi tardive ? Approchons-nous un peu. Un visage vert (vous connaissez les masques hydratants à l'avocat ? Non ? Ba… voilà.), des lèvres bleues, un long nez crochu, de petits yeux noirs, des cheveux euh… huileux, un torse d'albâtre, des jambes dignes de lucy, et un magnifique caleçon bleu nuit à motifs synthétiques rayés panthère, trempé et surplombé d'une bosse (serait-ce une difformité ?) pour le moins proéminente.

bruit de bobine qui s'arrête brutalement

De la crème d'avocat…un torse d'albâtre… des jambes poilues… un caleçon panthère…

Severus !

on reprend le film

Donc, le maître incontesté des cachots, le grand, l'unique, le fier, le beau, l'intrépide, le terrific (me demandez pas c'était dans la description du défi), se retrouve à hurler, en pleine nuit, en caleçon. Jusque là rien d'anormal. Il peut ne pas être seul dans son lit, ou bien avoir cauchemardé, pensé à sa grand-mère en slip de bain ou à harry se déhanchant sur lui, en train de crier… non, ça c'est une autre histoire.

Alors, où est le problème ?

Et bien déjà, petit inconvénient n°1 : Il est au beau milieu du parc de Poudlard, et par ce temps de novembre, il se les gèle.

Pourquoi ne rentre-t-il pas se réchauffer ?

Petit (mais vraiment minuscule) inconvénient n°2 : il est en haut d'un arbre. Oui, en haut d'un arbre . Et bien entendu, pas n'importe lequel (ce serait trop simple). Vous l'aurez deviné, Rogue n'est pas perché en haut du petit figuier de Mme Chourave, il n'est pas planté sur le cactus carnivorus mexicain à hagrid. Non. Il est sur le saule cogneur. Sur la plus haute branche du plus grand et plus dangereux arbre de Poudlard.

Inconvénient n°3 : Il est à califourchon dans une position plus qu'inconfortable, il a mal à la tête et il a une grosse érection qu'il commence à ne plus sentir à cause de la température polaire…

Et là tout de suite, réaction de nos esprits lubriques. Comment peut-il avoir une réaction naturelle pareille dans une situation aussi…ambiguë ?

Il se souvient…

Le soir même il était allé dîner dans la grande Salle. Rien d'anormal. Mac Gonagall avait minaudé avec Dumby ; et Severus avait fait semblant de ne pas remarquer qu'ils se faisaient du pied sous la table (malgré les coups qu'il se prenait, du fait qu'il fut placé entre eux deux ). Le jus de citrouille avait un goût absolument infect, et les gosses piaillaient comme des mouettes en chaleur. Quelle saleté ces adolescents boutonneux bourrés d'hormones ! Et à voir les deux zigotos impatients de se faire des mamours près de lui, c'était contagieux.

Absolument dégouté, croyant subir un remake de « liaisons dangereuses », entendant une petite voix off dans sa tête : ça dégouline d'amour, c'est beau mais c'est insupportable… mots doux à chaque phrase… mon cœur, passe moi la salade… et ça se donne la becquée à table… pudding, sentiments, fines herbes, il était sorti de table, une puissante envie de vomir le submergeant.

Alors, pour se nettoyer de toutes ces mièvreries (on sait jamais, une fois qu'il aurait chopé le virus ; elle court, elle court, la maaaaaaladie d'amour), il était allé prendre une douche. Puis, se ravisant, il avait opté pour un bon bain chaud, il n'aurait pas fallu qu'une molécule d'eau de rose subsiste. Alors il avait fait couler de l'eau, de la mousse, et, pour ne pas trahir le cliché, s'était frotté de son gel douche au bois de santal, puis lavé les cheveux avec son super champoing au musc contre les cheveux secs et reflets effet miroir. Ensuite, après avoir mis son caleçon, trouvant qu'il perdait beaucoup de cheveux et qu'ils étaient cassants, il avait décidé de s'enduire le cuir chevelu d'huile. (Ba oui forcément, il croit avoir les cheveux secs, alors il met du gras !).

Seulement voilà. Il avait glissé sur le sol où une flaque d'huile s'était formée (ce qui ne manque pas d'arriver quand on en renverse un flacon entier sur sa tête). Et c'est là que tout avait dérapé. Un effluve de jus de citrouille lui était monté aux narines, puis tout s'était mis à tourner autour de lui… Il avait ouvert les yeux. Etait-ce juste quelques secondes après, quelques minutes, ou son inconscience avait-elle duré quelques heures ? Il n'en avait fichtrement aucune idée . Et sincèrement, s'en foutait royalement. Il se sentait entouré de buée, dans le flou.

- Hep, vous, vous m'avez pas l'air bien.

- Il avait sursauté, étonné.

- Oui vous là, le fou graisseux.

Il s'était tourné d'un seul coup, après avoir compris que la voix venait de derrière lui. Mais c'était sans compter la flaque… SBAM !

- Mouhahahaha qu'il est con !

- Comment osez –vous ?

- Roh, ça va mon chou, je voulais pas te vexer. Je me sens un peu seule, je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler aux gens alors je manque un 'tit peu de tact…

En effet, c'était la première fois qu'il remarquait ce tableau. Son interlocutrice, une gracieuse sirène aux cheveux rouges sang et aux yeux… de couleur changeante, lui faisait une irrésistible moue taquine. Qui s'accordait parfaitement avec sa tenue… débridée. Elle plongea du tableau dans la baignoire.

- Suis moi…

Le cerveau de ce cher professeur des potions était descendu très bas, et ce n'était absolument plus sa tête qui contrôlait son corps. Il avait plongé, avide de savoir comment se reproduisaient les sirènes ( question existancielle que je me suis bien souvent posée. Où est l'orifice ? ).

Noir. Noires. Les profondeurs de la baignoires étaient noires. Mais était-il vraiment dans la baignoire ? Il avait levé les yeux et s'était aperçu que sa baignoire était profonde, très très profonde comme… un lac.

Alors que jusque là il avait suivi tranquillement, respirant la tête dans une bulle que sa compagne lui avait créée, son avancée avait été bloquée. Son pied avait été retenu par des algues sous-marines. Non, décidément, il n'était plus dans sa baignoire.

Soudain, deux grands yeux globuleux étaient apparus, incrustés dans une surface noire et blanche. Cela ne présageait rien de bon… Son pied ne voulait pas se dégager, tandis que des tentacules étaient venues le chatouiller. Non, ça n'augurait rien de joyeux… Il avait tourné la tête de tous les côtés, cherchant de l'aide, mais la sirène avait disparu. En bref, il était dans la grosse merde…

Par un sursaut inespéré, il s'était libéré de l'emprise de la plante verte, et il avait foncé vers une cavité qu'il avait repérée. Il manquait d'air mais en même temps, s'il se retrouvait dans les tentacules du calamar géant, l'étreinte serait mortelle…

Heureusement, la cavité était en fait un tunnel remontant vers la surface. Il était large et dans la partie supérieure il y avait… de l'oxygène ! Severus avait manqué d'étouffer.

La sortie débouchait dans une petite grotte, qu'il imaginait être non loin de la cabane du semi-géant. Il était donc au bout de ses peines. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait…

Il avait vite remarqué que la grotte avait été aménagée. Mais par qui… ?

La réponse était arrivée sur le champ, sous la forme d'un petit personnage blanc aux grandes oreilles qui courait partout en regardant sa montre et en marmonnant quelque chose comme « je suis en retard, j'ai rendez-vous quelque part, je n'ai pas le temps de dire au revoir… ». Il était accompagné d'un chat aux allures de démons, rayé mauve et noir, avec des yeux roulants dans toutes les directions à la maugrey-fol-œil et un sourire à effacer la lune.

- Euh… y'a de quoi se sécher dans le coin ? Je me caille…

- Pas le temps suis en retard ! Prend la fiole sur le bureau !

- Et il avait disparu aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Le professeur s'était approché de l'endroit indiqué, un bureau dans un renfoncement de paroi qu'il n'avait pas repéré au préalable. Le seul hic était qu'il y avait des dizaines de fioles. Comment trouver la bonne ?

Bien sûr, dans son état d'hébétude totale, son cerveau n'étant pas remonté contrairement à son taux d'adrénaline qui avait prit le contrôle quelques secondes auparavant ; il n'avait absolument pas songé à réfléchir.

Alors il en avait bues plusieurs, au hasard. Les premières n'avaient eues aucun effet immédiat, il ne fallait pas conclure trop vite qu'elles étaient innoffensives…

Dix minutes plus tard, il était tombé sur une bouteille de forme différente. Plus grande, plus large. Il l'avait vidée. Il n'était pas sec mais au moins ça avait mis le feu à sa gorge, à son ventre, aux quelques neurones qui avaient retrouvé le chemin de la tête. Bien sûr il n'avait prêté aucune attention à la mention « Firewhisky, fabrication artisanale, à base de banane d'autruche. Teneur en alcool 85°.»

En conséquence après, forcément, il avait eu une vision des choses un poil plus… trouble.

Il était sorti de la grotte en chantant « bisou bisou, gentil bisounours, bisou bisou, y'a rien de plus fou ». Il était alors tombé sur quelqu'un. Qui ? Allez savoir ! Avec un taux d'alcool dépassant toutes les limites de l'extrême dans le sang comment voulez-vous reconnaître une personne sur qui vous tombez au beau milieu de la nuit ?

Grisé par ses idées de bisous (moi je veux des biiiiiiisous, chui un gentil bisounours), il avait bien évidemment enlacé l'autre, avant de lui rouler une pelle royale, ce qui n'avait point eu l'air de lui déplaire. Alors, emporté par son élan, toujours la même chanson en tête, ils étaient allés jusqu'au bout de la nuit, poussant de plus en plus fort des gémissement torrides à peines couverts par les ronflements de Hagrid.

Quand ils eurent fini leur affaires, Sevy avait soudain eu envie de voir le parc. Ah oui, tout était clair à présent. Il avait eu envie d'un diaporama du parc et donc il était monté en haut du saule cogneur. Mais arrivé en haut, comme il était épuisé par tant d'exercices, il s'était endormi. C'est logique !

En fait non, il y a un détail qui ne colle pas. C'est vrai, comment avait-il fait pour monter sur le saule sans se faire éjecter ? Ah mais bien sûr, c'est évident, il s'en rappelait, le chat avait posé sa patte sur le nœud du tronc en bas, avant de disparaître en ne laissant derrière lui que son sourire lunatic (ou lunaire je sais pu).

Severus a un grand sourire. Puis il se baffe mentalement. « Wahou, chui vachement avancé maintenant. J'imagine déjà Dumby me demander ce qu'il s'est passé, et moi lui raconter cette histoire ! Je devais être drogué, quelqu'un a du mettre quelque chose dans mon jus de citrouille hier soir. Ca doit être une blague des élèves. »

Le maître des cachots cligna des yeux. Il lui avait semblé voir un lapin lui faire un grand signe de la patte. « C'est ton mal de crâne mon vieux, t'es pas encore bien réveillé. Vengeance, vengeance ! Ils me croient assez débile pour marcher dans leur conte tiré par les cheveux… »

A propos de cheveux. Une longue mèche de cheveux rouges s'étaient entortillés autour de son poignet. « Simple coïncidence ! » Et les algues dans son caleçon trempé, vous appelez ça de la coïncidence aussi ?

« Mais… mais… Sur qui suis-je tombé cette nuit alors ?

------------------------------------------

Quelques semaines plus tard, tout était oublié. Il avait vérifié que personne n'avait de comportement anormal, avait trouvé toutes les excuses possibles et imaginables pour se venger des élèves après cette nuit atroce. Les secours étaient arrivés un peu plus tard, alertés par ses cris. Heureusement son membre n'était pas encore gelé, il n'avait donc pas fallu le couper. Bon, il est vrai qu'il n'avait pu s'asseoir pendant une semaine, mais c'était minime par rapport au tracas qu'il se faisait, au dernier petit doute qui le hantait. Mais il n'avait remarqué absolument rien d'étonnant.

Il n'avait même pas entendu, plusieurs soirs de suite, Rusard se balader dans les cachots en sifflant « Moi à mon bisounours je lui fais des bisous… »

…

**The End**


End file.
